There are many occasions were the keyboard of a computer system or control panel having a display is obscured in darkness. For instance, when operating a laptop on an airplane, the lighting of the airplane is often inadequate to clearly see the keyboard of the laptop. Similarly, when giving a presentation the lecturer is often shrouded in darkness to improve the audience's ability to view projected images or other props of the lecture. Other situations include operating a laptop in an automobile in a darkened environment, a podium control panel or many other instances where the keypad, keyboard or control panel is obscured in darkness relative to the display screen and the operator's environment. This is particularly so since the display screen tends to be emit light much brighter than the ambient light incident upon the keypad, keyboard or control panel.
Heretofore, solutions have generally involved simply placing an auxiliary light fixture to project auxiliary light onto the keypad. The auxiliary light fixture can be as simple as the lamp, desk lamp, spot light or the like. The problem with these types of supplemental lighting devices is that they require power. For instance, a lamp needs to be plugged into a wall socket or another source of electricity. Even in embodiments where the auxiliary light source is powered by a battery, additional conveniences occur with the maintenance, charging and replacement of said batteries.
There is, therefore, a need for a supplemental lighting source for a keypad, keyboard or a control panel which does not involve additional wires, batteries or other auxiliary power sources.
Additionally, there is always a need for new venues for advertisements. Advertisements not only function to inform the public of the availability of certain product or services and the existence of various companies, but advertising often offsets or otherwise reduces the cost of goods because the advertiser is willing to supplement the manufacture, distribution and advertisement of items in order to place their advertisements in front of the consumer.